Russian legislative election, 2051 (Discord)
The Russian legislative election occurred on 8 October 2051, being the first election held in Russia for over a decade, since the beginning of the Second Russian Civil War. It was held the largest state on the former territory of the Russian Federation, the Tsardom of Russia, which is a nominal constitutional monarchy. Tsar Alexander decided to organize an election to increase public support for his government throughout the country and to create a diverse body of advisers in the State Duma. The elections were announced in November 2050 and campaigning took place during the following year. All of the former political parties prior to the civil war had been dissolved, so new ones were formed. The nationalist Union of Russian People, representing Great Russian nationalism, won with the majority of the vote (71%), largely thanks to the feeling of revanchism among the populace. They advocated reunifying the country and turning the tsardom into a respected great power. Democratic Alternative, a moderate liberal democratic party advocating for peaceful coexistence with the other states, came in second (16%) while several smaller movements received less than 10% of the vote. As a result, Prince Svyatoslav Golitsyn (related to the ruling House Putyatin) became the Russian Prime Minister, his credentials being accepted by Tsar Alexander on October 19. Parties standing Unqualified parties These political groups have attempted to run but did not get enough support to take part. Results Background The entry of the Russian Federation into World War III on the side of the German–led Pact of Steel led to it invading the Baltic states and Finland. The former were quickly occupied within days while Finland held out, even with German reinforcements attacking from occupied Sweden and Norway. Russia took considerable losses and the anti-war opposition began mass protests. These caused an overthrow of the government in Moscow in 2036, which caused some regions to secede from the country. The remnants of the Russian Government continued to hold out but various regional warlord cliques and independence movements caused it to splinter. Eventually, the largest faction, dominated by nationalist and royalist army officers, took control of the majority of European Russia and placed the Putyatin Dynasty into power. Tsar Alexander took control of the Tsardom of Russia and and after restoring order inside the borders decided to hold elections for the State Duma. This was done to legitimize his rule and provide the people with a voice. He announced in November 2050 that parties may be formed and can begin campaigning. Due to the previous civil war and the ongoing low-level conflicts across the former Federation, the right-wing nationalist parties took the lead in the polls, with the Union of Russian People (SRN), led by a relative of the Tsar, Prince Svyatoslav Golitsyn, promising to reunify the country. It surged in the polls and maintained a steady and growing lead over the course of the campaigning. Originally, Prince Pavel Lvov's more left-wing nationalist party, the Party of National Progress (PNP), which also promoted unification, was the second-place contender. However, around late March 2051, a more democratic-focused classical liberal movement called the Democratic Alternative (DA) begin overtaking the PNP in the polls, taking their electorate. It promised a peaceful existence with other states and rebuilding the Tsardom's infrastructure to improve the standard of living as their priorities. Opinion polling Category:Elections Category:Russia Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Politics